happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 6: Stowaway
As the Host was waking up, everyone had no idea on what to do, well, except for Jack. “Override protocol number 45!” He said, but the Host was still getting up. “Um, 3!” Still, it kept going. “5” It stood up, now reaching toward the halo. “4” It grabbed the halo. “7” Then it took it off it's head. “8” Swinging his arm once. “9” Twice. “2” Three times. “6” It went for the final swing. “One!!” Jack shouted, just as the Host was about to throw the halo. “Right, you've been ordered to kill the survivors but why?” Jack asked. “Information: No witnesses.” The Host answered, confusing Jack. “But the ship's gonna fall and kill everyone, so that contravenes your orders right?” “Information: Incorrect.” Confusing Jack more. “But, why do you wanna destroy the Earth?” “Information: It is part of the plan.” “What plan?” Jack asked with deep concern. “Information: protocol grants you only three questions, these three questions have been used.” “Oh, well you could have warned me.” “Information: Well, you will die.” The Host said, before swinging it's arm once more, but before it could throw the halo, it got wrapped around by some rope, with the person who did it being Faye. “You're coming with me.” She said angrily, before jumping off the edge along with the Host. “No!” Jack shouted, but he couldn't do anything to help. “No more.” He mumbled angrily, before he and the others went into the cooling room to the side. “All right, get to reception 1. Andrew, you're good with the communications, try to get an S.O.S signal out. Andrew, you need to charge this device, once it's powered up it'll take out Host within 10 meters but then it needs 60 seconds to recharge, got it?” Jack said as he gave Andrew the EMP device. “Mumble, take this device, I'll pre-set it so press the middle button and it will open the doors- DO NOT LOOSE IT! Now go and open the next door.” Jack said as he gave Mumble the hacking device. Before starting to run back to the previous room. But before he could Andrew stopped him. “Now where do you think your going Jack?” “There's something down in Deck 31 and I need to find out what it is.” “What if you meet a Host?” “Well, then I'll just, have some fun. Now keep charging that EMP, I need to speak to Frame first.” Jack said, before going to the nearest board. “Mid shipman Frame are you still there?” “The engines sir, it's on its final phase, there's nothing what I can do. We've only got 8 minutes left.” “Don't worry I'll get there.” “But the bridge is sealed off.” “Yeah yeah, working on it, I'll get there Mr Frame somehow.” Jack said, before running off to where deck 31 was. As he got very close, he encountered two Host in front. He turned around to see two more behind. With no way of getting out he decided to use the protocol. “WAIT wait wait, security protocol 1. Okay, that gives me three questions, three questions to save my life am I right?” “Information: Correct.” The Host in front said, with Jack only just realising his mistake. “No, that wasn't one of them, I didn't mean to, that's not fair. Can I start again?” “Information: No.” “NO, no no no no no no no that wasn't one either, blimey. One question left, one question.” Jack said, before realising that he never came on board with a ticket because he gave his to Adult Mumble (See Chapter 1 for more details.). “So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors- BUT survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me. I'm not a passenger nor am I a member of staff, go on, scan me, you must have bio-records there's no such person on board. I don't exist, therefore, you can't kill me, therefore, I'm a stowaway. And stowaways should be arrested and be taken to the nearest authority. And I reckon, the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final Question: Am I right?” “Information: Correct.” “Brilliant, take me to your leader.” Jack said as the Host came and grabbed him by the arms. Jack then added “I've always wanted to say that.”. Meanwhile on the Titanic 2, Erik had finally got the objects that Adult Mumble asked for. He then got the pieces and made- “A harpoon, you could of just told me to get you one.” Erik objected. “I thought there were no Harpoons.” “There were some in the back of this room, we could have saved lots of time.” “Yeah, and now is no the time to be arguing.” Adult Mumble said, as he aimed the harpoon at the near lifeboat, before firing. Luckily it hit and went through the surface. Slowly the lifeboat came back and when it opened it revealed a group of people who were confused. “Why the hell are we back?” One of them asked. “Well, there's another wave that would capsize the ship and destroy all the lifeboats, so that's why.” “Oh, okay.” As soon as they said that, the second and final wave came crashing through the ship, capsizing it and breaking off the first funnel along with the lifeboat. When the lifeboat came back up, the door opened to reveal Adult Mumble and the others, before Erik closed it. On the other side, Gloria and Alex looked out of the window to see the Titanic 2 sinking. And an iceberg coming toward them. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions